In God We Trust
''In God We Trust ''is the second studio album by American hip hop group Brand Nubian. It was released in February 2, 1993 by Elektra Records. Lead MC Grand Puba left the group to pursue a solo career in 1991. following the release of their revered debut ''One for All''. ''DJ Alamo also left to work with Puba, leaving MC's Sadat X and Lord Jamar, who enlisted DJ Sincere to join the group. The album was less successful than the group's debut but still received strong reviews. The single "Punks Jump Up to Get Beat Down" became a ''Billboard ''Hot 100 hit, but was met with controversy over allegedly homophobic content, referencing the Sadat X line "Though I can freak, fly, flow, fuck up a faggot/I don't understand their ways, i ain't down with gays". The second single "Love Me or Leave Me Alone" was also a Hot-100 hit. Lyrically, the album contains extremely militant content that reflects the group's identity as Five Percenters, adhering to the philosophy of The Nation of Gods and Earths. Track Listing * All tracks produced by Brand Nubian, except track 14 produced by Diamond D # "Allah U Akbar" - 4:50 # "Ain't No Mystery" - 4:23 # "Meaning of the 5%" (interlude) - 2:53 # "Pass the Gat" - 3:23 # "Black Star Line" - 5:07 # "Allah & Justice" - 2:11 # "The Godz...". - 3:50 # "The Travel Jam" - 3:53 # "Brand Nubian Rocks the Set" - 4:07 # "Love Me or Leave Me Alone" - 4:35 # "Steal Ya 'Ho" - 3:51 # "Steady Bootleggin'" - 3:52 # "Black & Blue" - 4:01 # "Punks Jump Up to Get Beat Down" - 4:25 Samples '''Allah U Akbar' * "The Mighty Quinn (Quinn the Eskimo)" by Ramsey Lewis Ain't No Mystery * "Something You Got" by Wilson Pickett * "Richard Pryor Dialogue" by Richard Pryor Meaning of the 5% (interlude) * "T" Stands for Trouble" by Marvin Gaye Pass the Gat * "Kool is Back" by Funk, Inc. * "Superfluous" by Eddie Harris Allah & Justice * "Look at Granny Run Run" by Howard Tate The Godz... * "Amen, Brother" by The Winstons * "Zambezi Dance" by Eddie Harris The Travel Jam * "I Can't Get Next to You" by The Temptations * "Shape Your Mind to Die" by Leon Thomas Brand Nubian Rocks the Set * "You'll Never Get to Heaven (If You Break My Heart)" by Cal Tjader Love Me or Leave Me Alone * "San Francisco Lights" by Bobbi Humphrey * "Sing a Simple Song" by Booker T. & the M.G.'s Steal Ya 'Ho * "Ode to Billie Joe" by Lou Donaldson * "The New Dance Craze" by Five Stairsteps Steady Bootleggin' * "People Sure Act Funny" by Lonnie Smith * "Bootleggin'" by Simtec & Wylie Black & Blue * "American Tango" by Weather Report Punks Jump Up to Get Beat Down * "It's Your Thing" by Lou Donaldson * "Gonna Fly Now" by Bill Conti * "King Heroin" by James Brown Category:1993 albums Category:East Coast hip hop albums Category:Albums produced by Diamond D Category:Brand Nubian albums